Trouble is a Friend
by The-Dark-Divine
Summary: He's there in the dark, he's there in my heart, he waits in the winds he's gotta play a part. Trouble is a friend, yeah trouble is a friend of mine." Chase/OC


**A/N: I'm back! I got the idea for this story and is based on the song "Trouble is a Friend" by Lenka. Anyway, I hope you enjoy! XD**

_________________________________________________________________

My name is Jacqueline (Jackie) Moreno. I have been able to see ghosts (or what I like to call them spirits), since I was 4 years old. On the porch, in the Toy Store, Super Market, Park, in the Classroom, everywhere. People are usually in denial and think either A) ghosts/spirits don't exist, B) they only hang around in graveyards, or C) ghosts are going to kill you. Well, they are all wrong…about the first two, but I've never met a homicidal ghost/spirit before so, so far so good!

I have always kept it a secret and will always keep it a secret. Even from my best friend Jessica "Jazzy" (she _hates_ when people call her Jessica, therefore Jazzy for short) doesn't even know. We've been best friends since the beginning of High School. We level each other out. I have the fire-y temper, while Jazzy has the ability to calm people. (especially while they're mad, which is why everyone would probably run for cover, if Jazzy never calmed me down)

I have lived in Ipswich all my life. If anyone were to look where I was in the "Social chain" of Spencer Academy, I would be wwaaayyy at the bottom. Labeled under: freak, misfit, rebel, artsy, the list could go on…

I personally think it's insulting. The boards of the school say 'Spencer is where you can be who you are and express your self' which is A. Load. Of. Bull. Because we all know Spencer is filled with stupid little rich kids who are skanks, hoes and bitches. And if they're not one of those above they are: nerds or scholar ship students. (let me tell you…there are _very rarely _nice nerds or scholarship people who do not get corrupt in the "social chain") If you haven't noticed yet, there are no people in the middle. Which is who I like to call "normal people".

The "Normals" however do not get corrupted by Kate Tunney or Kira Snider. The two Queens (they actually call themselves that) of the School. They are arch enemies and think they are so different, but they're not. They are exactly the same, except hang out with a different crowd. Tunney and Snider have never liked me, because they think I'm just a punk rocker freak.

When I was younger I would always just fade into the background. I never really had any friends, so my friends were my ghost/spirit buddies. I remember the first time I saw a ghost.

_I was only in Pre-School. I was just swinging on the little swing in the jungle gym, while everyone else was running around and having fun. I remember being very lonely, until I felt a presence next to me. I kept my head down while I turned and saw a little girl in a pink dress swinging on the swing right next to me. She turned to looked at me and smiled. I couldn't help but smile back._

"_My name's Jackie. What's yours?" I asked._

"_Abbie. Can you do me a favor Jackie?" she asked. I nodded my head._

"_Can you tell my mommy I'm alright and not to worry about me anymore. I'm in a better place now." I remember being confused, "Oh, and if she doesn't listen tell her I put her pretty necklace in the freezer. Thank you Jackie. You're a great friend." And then she just disappeared._

Abbie was the first ghost I ever saw. I saw others everywhere I went afterward. I think I saw them before Abbie, but I hadn't really noticed until after that day. Like Bob the Butcher who I see every time I go to the meat department at the Market. Or Ms. Sally who I always see at the Library. Now spirits usually just come to me to ask me to rely a message to a loved one of theirs.

I was quite content with keeping my little secret. I have kept it for 18 years now. I was okay with my life too. I was used to the occasionally spirit asking for my help and other then that I acted like a normal teenage girl. Except unlike most girls my age, I have never had a boyfriend. I mean ever. You would think that I'd be all sad and depressed, but I'm not. I'm fine with who I am.

It was that day. The day I met a ghost by the name of Chase Collins. He was supposed to be the kid that died in a fire in the late of September. And you know, I thought it was just going to be another rely a message and move on, but no.

It's his fault I'm here. It's his fault he always shows up everywhere I go. It's his fault I agreed to his plan. It's his fault I'm a sucker for his charm. It's his fault that he's in my heart. It's all his fault…right?

____________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: Should I continue????**


End file.
